Artemis Fowl, Le Prix d'une Vie
by meggiesakura
Summary: Quand notre génie préfère constate qu'un certain Alois Trancy a réussi à le battre aux échecs, tout dégénère. Artemis a peur de s'être laisse aller depuis sa dernière aventure pour sauver sa mère. Il fera tout pour retrouver Alois Trancy. Pendant ce temps, Sébastien a trouvé la solution pour rendre à son maitre sa véritable forme. WARNING YAOI/ ArtemisxCiel
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Artemis Fowl, le prix d'une vie

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Malheureusement T.T

Fandom : Euh…je crois l'avoir déjà dit xD, Je dois tout fois vous prévenir : l'histoire se situe après le tome 6 de Artemis Fowl et après la fin de l'anime Black Butler donc ici….Ciel est un DEMON ainsi que Sébastien (bien sûr xD) et Seébastien est toujours au service de Ciel.

L'histoire se passe à notre aire, c'est-à-dire l'ère de la technologie.

WARNING : YAOI ArtemisxCiel. Bien sûr c ayoi sera filé tout au long de la fiction ( HAHAHAHA je vais bien les torturer xD)

NDA : J'avais cette histoire qui me trottait depuis toujours en tête à vrai dire xD et maintenant que je peux l'écrire, et bien je suis vraiment heureuse !

Chapitre 1 : un repos bien mérité

_non c'est moi qui vais installer la guirlande !

_guirlande !

_Beckett, c'est moi qui vais l'accrocher

_non ! Beckett pleurer !

_ la dernière fois qu'on t'a donné une guirlande, tu t'en ai servi comme d'une corde pour descendre la tour du troisième aire du manoir ! Une chute fatale qui aurait occasionné des côtes cassées, un poumon perforé, un crâne brisé, des épaules qui pendent ainsi qu'une colonne vertébrale casiment détruite !

Avant que Myles n'ait terminé son diagnostic que Beckett son jeune frère commençait déjà à pleurer de chaudes larmes. Myles tenta de le calmer.

_Non ! Ne pleure pas...euh...tu aurai une coupe de cheveux intacte si ça peut te rassurer !

Une certaine fée qui avait assisté à toute la scène se mit à rire.

_Comme je vous le disais Artemis, ce jeune homme est votre portrait craché !

Artemis fit irruption dans la pièce, ses cheveux d'habitude si bien brossés étaient en bataille et il avait l'air d'avoir couru un marathon. Et comme le savait le capitaine Holly Short, il en fallait très peu pour qu'Artemis Fowl soit fatigué.

_que vous arrive t il Artemis ? Vous avez tenté de monter les escaliers ? Fit Holly ironiquement.

_Navré de vous décevoir Capitaine Short mais mon père m'a confié une tâche particulièrement outreuse pour quelqu'un de mon intellect !

_laver les toilettes ? Essaya Holly

_ranger ta chambre ? Fit Myles.

_Caca ! Débita joyeusement Beckett.

Artemis sentit une veine sur son fond qui palpitait trop fort. Il prit néanmoins sa respiration et dit d'une voix maîtrisée :

_ Je ne lave jamais les toilettes Holly, le personnel s'en charge. Quand à toi Myles tu dois savoir que ma chambre est toujours parfaitement rangée. Et pour toi Beckett...non restons en la.

Artemis montra ses mains, tâches de peinture bleu et rouge. Holly comprit que son père lui avait confié le soin de peindre la grande banderole du hall celle qui devait être marqué par : "Bon rétablissement Angeline !" Son père avait pris soin de disperser les tâches a chacun d'entre eux. Myles et Beckett s'occupaient des guirlandes avec l'aide de Juliet qui avait paniqué quand elle avait vu Beckett vouloir sauter de la fenêtre avec sa seule guirlande comme prise. Butler cuisinait et Artemis s'occupait de la banderole. Le capitaine Holly Short avait pris un congé d'une semaine. Ark Sool le lui avait donné sans problème pourvu qu'elle dégage de son unité. Et elle avait obtenu un permis de surface chez Foaly. Elle comptait rester une journée chez les Fowl et les assister dans leur fête puis repartir la nuit. Foaly allait venir plus tard. En fait le capitaine Holly Short voulait prendre ce congé à cause d'une seule erreur : le fait d'avoir embrassé Artemis lors de leur voyage. Elle pensait que ses sentiments envers le jeune humain allaient rester dans le passé mais ils l'avaient suivi jusque dans le futur. Elle était un soldat et ses sentiments qu'elle qu'ils soient n'avaient jamais altéré sa vie professionnelle. Et malgré le fait qu'Artemis lui ait menti son cœur battait toujours pour ce petit génie. Elle avait pris ce petit congé pour sérieusement y réfléchir et qui sait peut être trouver un autre élu de son cœur ? De toute façon il ne fallait pas que ces sentiments dérisoires viennent enclaver son travail.

_je vais vous aider proposa-t-elle à Artemis

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Los Angeles 22h_

_Sébastien, mon thé ?

_il arrive monsieur.

_je le voudrais glacé à la menthe verte avec des macarons.

_tout de suite monsieur.

Sébastien sortit de la chambre luxueuse pour tout de suite après y revenir avec un plateau en argent avec au dessus un verre de thé glacé et près de lui une assiette orné de motifs doré rempli de macarons de différentes couleurs.

Il posa le plateau près du lit soyeux en draps blancs moelleux. Et attendit les ordres de son maitre. Au fil des siècles Sébastien avait appris à exaucer le moindre des désirs de son maitre en un claquement de doigts.

Le jeune maitre en question leva ses yeux de son mac dernier modèle pour saisir le thé glacé et le boire. Ciel Phantomhive, transformé en démon, n'avait plus la sensation du goût tel les autres humains. Manger ne lui servait a rien mais il aimait se remémorer ses gestes si humains et puis, il parvenait à sentir les odeurs. Tout en sirotant le thé, le jeune comte réfléchissait à une nouvelle stratégie de marketing. Son entreprise Fantom était classée parmi les premières au marché. Il était le leader des jeux vidéos et autres jouets, surpassant Nintendo et autres marques. Pourtant ciel voulais toujours progresser, il n y avait pas si longtemps un concurrent : John Spiro s'était effondré. Ce qui a permis a ciel a infiltrer son territoire. Il visait les chinois mais ces idiots ne voulaient pas le laisser prendre en main leur population pour vendre ses produits. Mais ciel savait que tôt ou tard ces hommes jaunes laisseront la Funtom Compagnie séduire leur population. Il prit un macaron saveur orange et le dégusta. La reine lui avait encore envoyé une mission. Il devait se rendre en France où un gang avait réussi à obtenir une information capitale sur la reine. Une information des plus secrètes. L'ordre était simple. L'extermination totale de ce gang. Cette mission intriguait Ciel... Quel information pouvais être importante au point que la reine veule l'extermination totale de ce gang. Ciel en frémissait de plaisir. Il détestait cette nouvelle reine et préférait de loin la reine Victoria. Plus forte et combative elle avait réussi à amener le royaume dans une apogée. En créant un empire. Cette reine la restait assise sur son fauteuil en s'occupant de ses chiens. Ses ministres s'occupaient du royaume et lui, son chien de garde, des affaires plus sombres, bien plus sombres. Ciel termina son macaron et s'allongea sur son lit. Son majordome prit soin de débarrasser le plateau puis de border son maitre. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit puis éteigna la lumière et resta debout près du lit. Son maitre après tant d'années ne pouvait toujours pas dormir sans quelqu'un avec lui dans la chambre. Sébastien sourit, il restait quand même cette petite étincelle d'humanité en son jeune maître malgré son apparence de démon.

Vers 3h du matin, Sébastien sortit de la chambre de son maître, en vérifiant d'abord s'il était bien endormi. Il pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment vu que les démons n'avaient pas besoin de dormir. Mais il avait pris soin de verser quelques somnifères dans le thé glacé de son maître. Sébastien devait se rendre a un endroit bien précis.

En Irlande.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO

_Irlande, l__e__ manoir des Fowl, __à__ 19h 45_

Angeline se réveilla, elle se sentait étrangement bien. Le remède avait agi et elle était guérie. La vision qu'elle avait eue sur les fées et le monde souterrain l'avait profondément bouleversé. Son fils lui avait menti. Mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire pour sa guérison. En plus elle soupçonnait Artemis d'avoir quelques sentiments pour la fée aux cheveux roux...euh...Holly voilà ! Elle sortit de sa chambre longea les couloirs et descendit les escaliers. Il faisait sombre et personne n'était la. Angeline eu peur un instant que la dangereuse félutine, Opale Koboï, soit entrée au manoir et qu'ils soient en danger à nouveau. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était guérie et pourtant elle rêvait toujours de cette félutine impitoyable. Elle arriva au grand hall quand elle entendit une petite explosion suivie d'un "Surprise !" Les lumières s'allumèrent de nouveau et des banderoles multicolores apparurent ainsi que des guirlandes et des étoiles phosphorescentes. Butler entra avec un énorme gâteau tandis que les jumeaux sautèrent au cou de leur mère en criant : "Surprise ! Maman ! "Angeline en fut tout émue, Artemis Senior sortit de sa cachète et embrassa sa femme, enfin Artemis sortit d'une pièce avec Holly et embrassa sa mère.

_Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire …merci énormément !

Juliet portait une très jolie robe chinoise, elle avait tressé ses cheveux en une natte bien serrée qui retombait sur son épaule. Elle avait légèrement pailletté ses yeux. Artemis quand à lui avait une chemise blanche légère ainsi qu'un pantalon noir avec bien sûr ses habituel mocassins. Holly portait un débardeur vert et un pantalon. Le port d'arme à la surface était interdit bien qu'elle avait son neutrino bien caché dans ses bottes. Les jumeaux avaient des costumes, cow-boy pour Beckett et indien pour Myles. Angeline pleurait de joie. Soudain on sonna à la porte. Foaly venait d'arriver.

_Surprise surprise bonshommes de boue ! J'espère que je ne viens pas trop tard !

_Vous venez au bon moment Foaly ! Répondit Holly.

_Dommage que Nº1 ne soit pas là.

_ Il ne pouvait pas venir, il avait un stage en magie et devait s'entraîner.

_ Et Mulch ?

_ Disparu ! Sûrement à l'abri sous terre, ou dans une banque en train de la cambrioler, ou bien en prison.

Artemis esquissa un sourire. La vie de Mulch se résumait à ces trois endroits.

Ils commencèrent la fête. Juliet se fit une joie de montrer à Holly ses nouvelles techniques de combats. Les jumeaux avaient pris Foaly pour cible et voulaient le chevaucher pendant qu'Artemis filmait ce moment historique. Artemis Senior et sa femme se délectait de cette ambiance chaleureuse. Le moment du diner vint. Holly et Foaly ouvrirent bien les yeux en voyant les mets incroyables qu'avait préparés Butler et découvraient de nouvelles saveurs. Ils trinquèrent avec du champagne de meilleure qualité à la fin du repas. Angeline était heureuse. Elle souhaitait que leurs vies soient toujours comme ça. Artemis sortit prendre de l'air et Holly l'accompagna. Ils se tenaient au seuil du jardin des Fowl. La nature était magnifique. Holly attrapa une luciole qui volait. Ils s'assirent aux escaliers et admirèrent les étoiles.

_Holly je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé.

_N'en parlons plus bonhomme de boue, votre mère est guéri et tout est bien qui finit bien.

_Et pour Opale Koboi ?

_ Les FAR la cherche toujours.

_ Je vois...Vous voyez cette étoile ?

Artemis montra du doigt une étoile brillante au ciel.

_ C'est la quatrième étoile de la constellation du Serpentaire, la treizième constellation du zodiaque.

_ Le zodiaque ? Mais il n'ya que douze constellations ...

_Théoriquement oui mais le treizième a été exclu en raison de la concordance avec le calendrier défini par les Grecs. Il fallait douze constellations pour douze mois. Le Serpentaire était donc exclu. Mais entre vous et moi Holly, les personnes exclus sont souvent les plus intéressantes.

Holly observa la magnifique étoile défini par Artemis, elle essaya de tracer la constellation de ses mains. Une constellation rejettée.

_Elle est comme nous Artemis. Vous pour votre intelligence et moi car je suis le seul soldat de sexe féminin dans les FAR. Cette étoile nous définit.

_Vous avez raison mais nous ne somme plus seuls. Nous avons des amis maintenant.

Holly sourit et Artemis sentit son cœur bondir. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Artemis.

Ils continuèrent à contempler les étoiles.

Ils ne savaient pas que deux yeux rouges les observaient dans le noir.

...

_ Mais où est passe Holly bon sang ?! Se demanda le centaure.

Il faisait nuit et il fallait rentrer. Il avait réussi à mettre la main sur la caméra d'Artemis qui lavait filmé en train de jouer au cow-boy avec Beckett. Et pas la peine de préciser qui chevauchait qui.

_ Je vais effacer cette vidéo humiliante..., il tapota sur la caméra, Quoi ?! Il fallait s'en douter. Une reconnaissance faciale était nécessaire. Artemis Fowl protégeait jusqu'à la moindre caméra de poche.

Foaly entendit du bruit et se retourna. Un escalier menait vers une porte de derrière, il descendit et ...non...ce n'était pas possible...

Artemis et Holly s'embrassaient !

Foaly ne put contenir cette excitation. Il prit la camera et filma cette instant incroyable.

Il courut pour se cacher plus tard et mit la camera dans sa poche. Il allait neutraliser ce fichue décodeur chez lui, supprimer la vidéo de rodéo avec Beckett mais surtout pouvoir regarder en illimité ce baiser interdit.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage. Artemis et Holly sortaient ensemble ! Une information croustillante qui allait lui apporter des millions d'abonnés en plus sur son site www. .

...

_J'espère qu'on se reverra Holly ! Fit Juliet impatiente.

_J'ai hâte de tester ces nouvelles prises sur des hors-la loi ! Répondit Holly avec un clin d'œil.

_ Au revoir monsieur et madame Fowl merci pour cette soirée ! Fit Foaly.

_Noon ! Beckett veut âne pour jouer cow-boy ! cria Beckett.

Holly sourit et Artemis rit sournoisement.

_Ce n'est pas un âne mais un centaure cher jumeau. Répondit avec philosophie Myles. Et s'il vous plait Mister Foaly, j'espère que vous m'enverrez les détails de votre projet de la sonde sur la lune pour les résidus de matière organique retrouvés après l'apparition du démon nomme " Syrius" il y a 34 ans. Ce résidus contenant des micos-bactéries capables d'alimenter vos bactéries en énergie durables pour les 100 prochaines années et ...mais il ne put en rajouter encore lorsque Artemis lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

_Myles ! Combien de fois t'ais je dis de ne pas fouiller dans mes dossiers personnels !

_Sachant que tu les a volé à Foaly, je n'ai fais que voler un voleur.

Foaly avait le teint pâle, il était déjà essoufflé par un seul Artemis, alors un deuxième !

_Dis moi petit tu as quel âge déjà ?

_ Presque 4 ans et je ne suis pas petit. C'est vous qui êtes petit.

_Bien Myles, je vois que tu as hérité du génie Fowl ainsi que du don de mettre tes sales pates partout. Mais sache que la prochaine fois que tu essais de pirater un de mes serveurs personnels je vais remonter à la surface juste pour toi et te faire cuire avec mon nouveau four à protons .

Myles haussa les épaules.

_De toute façon le contenu de vos dossiers n'est guère plus intéressant qu'un livre que j'avais lu l'année dernière.

_ Et quel est ce livre ? " Les archives d'un génie "," les mystères d'un cerveau complexe " ,

"Projets du futur" ?

_"Les mémoires d'un âne" de la Comtesse de Segur. Répondit Myles franchement.

Tout le monde sauf Foaly éclata de rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sébastien courait agilement dans une forêt juste près de Dublin. Il avait espionné Artemis Fowl et sincèrement il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Un garçon banal. Amoureux d'une fée et Sébastien avait haussé un sourcil. Peu banale. Dans toute l'histoire de sa vie, il était extrêmement rare qu'une fée et un humain soient amis et encore plus rare qu'ils soient ensemble. Cependant il était intrigué par ce jeune Myles, il faisait preuve d'une intelligence exceptionnelle par rapport a son âge. Peut être était ce celui qu'il recherchait...

Le majordome traversa la foret à la vitesse du son. Ces jours ci c'était très difficiles de parcourir de longues distances sans se faire repérer par les radars et les satellites. Il arriva enfin à la mer. Etre un démon était bien utile. Traverser la moitie du pays en deux minutes était un de ses talents caches. Il devait retourner aux Etats unis avant que son maitre ne se réveille sinon il aurait des ennuis. De grands ennuis, il prit sa montre à gousset. Oui cette montre qui appartenait aux Phantomhive il y a des siècles était toujours en sa possession. Le moyen le plus sûr de savoir l'heure. Malgré tout les progrès de la science Sebastien repensa un instant à ses anciens "camarades" Finnian, Bard et May Rin. Il savait qu'ils avaient gardes le manoir des Phantomhive jusque dans la mort. Et le bon vieux Tanaka...il lui avait confié son journal de bord. Ce fameux journal où Tanaka avait narré tout les événements, de la naissance du comte à sa mort. Enfin, sa présumé mort. Sébastien continuait à écrire. Pendant des siècles et des siècles, les humains avaient fait de nombreux progrès en matière de science et de médecine, ils étaient arrivés à monter sur la lune. Sébastien sourit ironiquement. Il arrivait à monter sur la lune à lui tout seul. Et les fées communiquaient déjà avec le jargo de la NASA pendant que les hommes de Cros magnons apprenaient à se servir du feu. Il y aura toujours une grande différence.

_C'est peut être pour ça que presque aucune fée et aucun humain ne sont tombés amoureux. Enfin...jusqu'à maintenant.

Maintenant un choix s'imposait à Sebastien. Voyager légalement ou illégalement.

_Je suis un démon, je n'ai jamais vraiment suivi les règles.

Il prit la forme d'un albatros et commença à voler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOooO

_Los Angeles, midi_

Ciel se réveilla, il bailla puis leva haut les bras. Il avait dormi bizarrement comme un loir cette nuit et se demandait pourquoi...la seule fois ou il avait eu une tel sensation était...quand il était encore humain...Ciel se figea. Il n'avait pas envi de redevenir humain !

Il sortit du lit en vitesse.

_Sébastien ! Sébastien ! Où est tu bon sang ?!

Mais personne ne répondit. Ciel était inquiet. Il enleva son cache œil et vociféra

_Sébastien ! Viens ici tout de suite !

La marque dans son œil s'anima et Sébastien apparut derrière le jeune garçon.

_Alors ? Ou était tu ?

Sébastien montra un dossier. Ciel le prit. Ce dossier contenait divers informations d'un certain Artemis Fowl.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Un dossier de nos futur concurrents. La société Funtom doit obligatoirement être informe de tout les concurrents possibles.

_ Artemis Fowl n'est pas mort ?

_ Son fils Artemis II l'a retrouvé et s'occupe des finances de l'entreprise.

Ciel reposa le dossier.

_Ce n'est qu'une société mineure. Elle ne constitue pas vraiment un obstacle majeur. Je pourrai l'éliminer mais je n'ai pas le temps. Il ne fallait pas que tu perde ton temps à les espionner.

_Le fils Artemis a quand même fait prospérer la société Fowl pendant deux ans à lui tout seul. Ils sont millionnaires et...

_ Et nous sommes multi-milliardaires. Pourquoi t'intéresse tu a une telle société ?

_Et bien, je trouve que ce gamin a quand même des capacités incroyables ainsi qu'une intelligence exceptionnelle.

Ciel le foudroya du regard.

_On va jouer à ce jeu là Sébastien mais si tu perds...tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, Tonna Ciel en montrant un fouet accroche au mur. Sébastien s'inclina. Il fallait que ce jeune Fowl soit à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Ciel prit son Mac et chercha Artemis Fowl pour jouer avec lui une partie en ligne, Ciel adorait jouer, sa compagnie de jouet le montre. Il décida de défier Artemis aux échecs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le manoir des Fowl, Irlande à 22 h

Artemis se glissa dans son lit pour un sommeil bien mérité. Son Mac mit un bruit et clignota. Artemis se leva en râlant. Tiens quelqu'un venait le défier. Et aux échecs en plus. Artemis sourit. Cette personne venait de s'inscrire et son pseudo était...

Alois Trancy

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOooOoOoO

_Sérieusement maitre ? Alois Trancy

Ciel souriait avec malice, une mèche de cheveux lui barrait le front

_Pourquoi pas ? Ce nigaud ne valait pas mieux que cet Artemis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_D'accord Alois, mais ne vient pas pleurer plus tard. Ecrivit Artemis dans le chat

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOO

_Il en a du culot lui ! Siffla Ciel, il écrivit : j'espère surtout pour toi que tu t'es préparé pour une défaite écrasante !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOO

_Que le meilleur gagne, écrivit Artemis. "Et le meilleur c'est moi" pensa t-il

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOO

Ciel avait les yeux qui brillaient : oui que le meilleur gagne...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOO

La partie débuta.

Artemis attaqua, Ciel se libéra avec une incroyable aisance de son attaque.

"La meilleur défense étant l'attaque" Artemis usait de tous ces stratagèmes pour rapidement finir cette partie.

Mais cette partie s'avéra plus longue que prévu.

_ C'est impossible ! Vociféra Artemis, Alois déjouait tout ses pièges. Il avait de la sueur qui coulait de sur son front et ses doigts tremblaient. Jamais il n'avait dépassé 6 minutes dans un jeu d'échecs. Et surtout pas avec un inconnu en ligne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOO

Ciel bailla.

_Un vrai jeu d'enfant. ...Sébastien ! Apporte-moi du jus d'acaï et des toasts.

_Yes my lord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOO

Artemis n'en pouvait plus, il perdait petit à petit les maillons de ce jeu.

_Tans pis je n'ai pas le choix.

Il allait utiliser la technique secrète des Quatre. Technique découverte par les Fowl au 19 siècle, transmise de générations en générations, seuls les membres de la famille Fowl la connaissait. Elle permettait de gagner n'importe quelle partie en Quatre coup.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOO

_Tiens, on sort le grand jeu, murmura ciel.

_La technique des Quatre je suppose maitre. Commenta Sébastien avec un plateau en main, le jus et les toasts dessus.

_Exact, cela faisait environ 120 ans que je n'avais plus revu cette technique n'est ce pas ? Étonnant...

Ciel se remémora la fuite de cette technique soit disant invincible. Un baron cousin éloigné de la famille Fowl le lui aurait donné un soir trop ivre quand il était encore humain.

_Ah trouvé !

OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOooO

La bouche d'Artemis tomba littéralement.

Comment a t il réussi a déjouer cette tactique ?!

"_je t'étonne n'est ce pas, Artemis ?"

Artemis grinça des dents en voyant ce message. Il essaya un nouvel essai.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité.

Il avait perdu

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOO

Ciel sirotait son jus avec satisfaction. Il avait gagné.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en prononçant : Sébastien ?

Sébastien frissonna.

_Le fouet, demanda Ciel.

Sébastien se déshabilla. Il mit ses mains dans des chaines appropriées et attendit.

Ciel prit le fouet. Il portait une chemise blanche trop grande pour lui, Ciel n'avait pas grandi d'un centimètre. Ses cheveux en revanche poussaient très vite. Ils les coupaient une fois pas mois. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur éclat bleu innocent et étaient constamment teintés d'un mauve effrayant. Sa peau blanche de cristal n'avait jamais été souillée. Il sentait constamment la fraîcheur. Tout en Ciel Phantomhive était beau. Ses traits fins. Son corps d'enfant n'ayant aucune courbe précise. Ni féminin ni masculin. Et pourtant cette apparence d'ange contrastait avec son regard sévère pointé sur vous.

Ciel fixa Sébastien dans les yeux. Ses yeux de démon.

Il le frappa au buste assez brutalement et continua pendant un quart d'heure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOooOoOOoOOOoOooOoOoO

Artemis ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il s'était fait battre à plate couture par un inconnu sur le net. Il ne l'acceptait pas.

_Je te retrouverai Alois Trancy...et tu verras qu'on ne se moque jamais des Fowl...et surtout pas d'Artemis Fowl II.

Rewiew please ? *yeux suppliants*


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre en ligne ! )

Profitez en, le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture !

Chapitre 2 : Oranges et shinigamis

_Paris, le Louvre __à__ 13 h _

Mme Marie Catherine était professeur de philosophie ainsi que guide dans un musée. Elle avait insisté pour faire la visite guidée aux élèves du collège lycée Blois-Verneau. Les élèves la suivaient donc docilement mais restaient néanmoins distraits et ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Ils écoutaient leur musique sur leur baladeur ou mâchaient un chewing gum, certains jouaient aux jeux vidéos ou chattaient avec leur portables. Pourtant une personne écoutait ce discours ennuyant avec attention, elle prenait note et n'arrêtait pas de couper la parole à Mme Marie Catherine. Le professeur était agacée par ses réflexions pourtant pertinentes.

_Excusez moi Madame mais ne pensez vous pas que le prix exact de ce tableau est plutôt 78 millions d'euros au lieu de 88 millions d'euros ? J'ai vérifé le prix il y a une semaine et je peux vous dire que...

_D'accord je me suis trompé, je disais donc ce tableau est une œuvre authentique de...

_Ce tableau n'est pas une œuvre authentique puisque ce n'est qu'une copie d'une autre œuvre. On peut le voir par les touches de peinture faites par un pinceau numéro 9, modèle standard. Un pinceau apparu seulement au XX siècle, de plus...

_Ca suffit Mademoiselle Minerva ! Vous voulez peut être m'apprendre à faire mon métier aussi ?!

_Sachant que j'ai déjà obtenu mon diplôme en histoire des arts et que j'ai déjà écrit un livre sur ce sujet appelé : "Art et Culture au VIX sièclé" sous le pseudonyme de Amelia Richarcut. Je pense que oui. Répondit Minerva en souriant sournoisement. Les élèves s'intéressèrent une seconde à la nouvelle confrontation du génie blondinette et de la prof hystérique. Mme Marie Catherine eut les oreilles qui sifflaient de rage et le teint rougeâtre.

_Bien mademoiselle Minerva je sais tout ! Vous allez poursuivre votre exposé ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas parler avec le fauteuil de Louis XIV !

Minerva allait affirmer que c'était le fauteuil de Napoléon et non du Roi Soleil mais elle préféra se taire. Quelques élèves lui tapotèrent l'épaule en signe de soutien. Elle partit et s'isola en fin de troupe.

Isolée. Encore une fois.

Elle prit de son sac à dos une orange et la pela. Tans pis elle n'allait pas se gêner.

Elle dégusta la première moitié et observa les élèves. Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas les imiter. Etre une adolescente normale. Mais elle abandonna après deux minutes. La façon dont cette fille mâchait ce chewing gum était déroutante ! Et ce garçon se curait le nez tellement profondément que Minerva se disait s'il n'allait pas sortir son cerveau. Même si les chances de faire sortir sa matière grise était à peu prés aussi égale que de voir apparaître Mulch Diggum en petite culotte en train de chanter I'm a Barbie Girl en dansant comme une Pom Pom girl. Eurk...Minerva détestait les Pom Pom girl...

Minerva secoua ses couettes blondes, elle les avait faites car Michael aimait bien les filles à couettes. Minerva fit secouer ses boucles blondes encore plus fort en tentant de marquer son attention. Mais en vain, Michael était le capitaine de son équipe de basket. Un garçon muscle et vraiment élégant. Minerva savait que ce genre de garçon était cliché, le genre qu'on ne voit que dans les comédies musicales mais tout ceci était à cause de cette foutu puberté ! Doucement Minerva pas la peine d'être vulgaire...

_Euh...excusez moi mademoiselle...

Minerva se retourna, un homme trapu de petite raille lui parlait, il avait un énorme chapeau, des lunettes de soleil noir et une barbe immense.

_Qui êtes vous ?

_Vous pouvez me passer cette orange miss ?

Minerva haussa un sourcil, plusieurs gardes surveillaient cet homme douteux. Dans pareil situation elle pouvait tourner les talons. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

_Allons Minerva tu ne te souviens pas de moi, c'est moi l'oncle de ton cousin irlandais.

Minerva se montra sceptique puis son brillant cerveau analysa les paroles de cet individu : l'oncle de son cousin irlandais ? Mais elle n'avait pas de ...mais oui bien sûr !

Minerva sauta de joie et enlaça très fort le petit homme ce qui rassura les gardes qui protégeaient les tableaux. Elle demanda à son professeur de partir aux toilettes qui était bien heureuse de se débarrasser d'elle.

Minerva déboucha sur les toilettes, elle entra puis le clochard la suivi :

_Comment ca va Mulch ?

_A merveille ma petite nièce, je suis venu me changer les idées en admirant un peu de Van Gogh et de Picasso.

_J'ai un brouilleur perfectionné dernier modèle dans ma poche ainsi qu'une petite merveille dans ma boucle d'oreille émeraude qui donne une joli bande visionnage aux caméras au cas où elles ne sont pas brouillés, avec des conversations banales et des poses communes. En cet instant ma camera vous a analysé et a envoyé toutes les caractéristiques de votre organisme pour simuler le fait que vous me parler de hokkey par exemple ou de mode ou des nouvelles de tante Mellissa.

_Hein ?

_Bref pas la peine de faire semblant les caméras ne filment pas. Pourquoi êtes vous là Mulch Diggum ?

_Vous pouviez pas me le dire des le début ? En fait je viens vous demander quelque chose.

_En échange ?

_Vous aurez une info croustillante.

_D'accord, quoi quand et comment ?

_je suis devenu un bon braqueur et dans ce métier on gagne assez de blé. Mon client a voulu que je vole un tableau ici avec des libellules ou je ne sais quoi...et j'ai besoin de vous pour détruire les caméras. Il y en a autant que des pustules sur le postérieur d'un nain. Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas beau à voir.

_Vous avez besoin de moi pour des simples Caméra ? Allons c'est louche, vous pourriez les faire éclater aussi rapidement que Michael ne marque de paniers dans un match.

_Pardon ?

_Non rien. Minerva se donna une claque mentale. Maudite pubertéé !

_Je vous l'accorde c'est louche. Mais en fat je laisse mes talents naturels pour une autre mission bien plus importante.

_Je vois. Je pourrai tout faire tout de suite, il fait jour, ma classe a une sortie pédagogique ici ce qui fait que les gardes ne sont pas très attentifs aux cambrioleurs et se laissent distraire par les élèves. Mais vous ne passez pas trop inaperçu avec votre accoutrement.

_Le soleil oblige. Mais j'aurai besoin d'une simple fuite dans les caméras.

_Mais bon sang je vous ai dit que c'est ok ! Les caméras filment le film que ma puce leur envoie où on parle de tout et de rien vous vous souvenez non ?! S'énerva Minerva.

Mulch resta sans voix.

_Désolé puberté oblige. Vous voyez cette boucle d'oreille ?

_Joli modèle assez voyant mais qui apportera surement un peu de fric. Dites, vous n'êtes pas amoureuse par hasard ?

_N..Non ...pourquoi ?

_Un génie qui porte des bijoux c'est pas commun. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Artémis bien fingué il portait des mocassins marrons clairs et non noir. De plus je me demandais si vous avez eu un match de catch avec votre grille-pain parce que vraiment cette coupe de cheveux me fait penser à un mouton qui avait été mon déjeuner dans une vie antérieure.

Minerva donna une tapette dans la tète de Mulch.

_Attendons une heure. Après on passe a l'action.

_Vous m'aidez ?!

_Bien sûr, après l'aventure avec le démon je m'ennuie. Mon cerveau a besoin d'aventure. J'envie Artemis Fowl.

_Moi aussi, manger chaque jour des rôtis de bœuf c'est la vraie vie. Sinon vous me passez l'orange ?

OoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sydney 20h_

Sébastien Michaelis prenait des photos, il se trouvait dans un joli bar à Sydney, bien sûr pour les affaires. Son maitre lui avait demandé de photographier les plus beaux endroits du monde pour les mettre comme fond d'écran de leur nouvelle marque de leur Smartphone : le Funphone. Le téléphone portable le plus en vogue en ce moment. Apres la première version et la deuxième, la troisième version allait sortir et Sébastien se retrouvait chargé de mission. Bien sûr, Ciel aurait pu laisser ce travail à ses millions d'employés mais il voulait que Sébastien se charge de la partie esthétique.

Mais Sébastien avait terminé les photos il y a longtemps. Il était passé en Chine, au Bengladesh, aux Iles Solomon, au Maroc, en Egypte, au Brésil, au Royaume Uni, au Japon et dans beaucoup d'autres pays qui regorgeaient de trésor. Du haut de la pyramide Kheops ou au fin fond de la vallée de la Mort, il avait pris des photos extraordinaires et pétillantes. Mais maintenant qu'il avait terminé il avait rendez vous avec quelqu'un, ici, à Sydney.

Un homme ou une femme, on se le demandait, entra. Avec des talons et son habituel manteau rouge. Il portait néanmoins des habits plus modernes. Des pantalons moulant et des hauts sexy (enfin pour une femme). Cette personne au sexe indéfini marchait avec assurance vers le comptoir ou un homme avec un costume noir et un foulard au cou l'attendait.

_Kyyyaaaaaaa ! Sébas-chan !

Grell Sutcliff sauta au cou de Sébastien qui le laissa tomber par terre. Le barman s'approcha de l'homme (ou la femme) qui en avait pris un sacré coup...

_Ayeuu ! Sebas-chan pourquoi est tu aussi brutal !

_Merci d'être là Grell, et je constate que ton entrée est toujours aussi fracassante.

Sébastien sortit du bar et Grell le suivit. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Grell remarqua que Sébastien portait un foulard au cou, des gants noir (bien qu'il portait tout le temps des gants) et un costume vraiment alourdi.

_Il a recommencé ? Demanda Grell.

Sébastien se tut. Et Grell prit sa tronçonneuse et détruit un mur.

_Ce gamin idiot ! Ahh ! Bassy je te jure que si tu m'en donnais l'autorisation j'en ferais de la bouilli de charpie.

_C'est un démon Grell, et les démons sont vraiment agressifs, il doit évacuer son adversitéé par n'importe quel moyen en plus si je puis me permettre je suis son serviteur pour l'éternité je me dois de le servir er d'accomplir tout ses caprices.

Grell soupira.

_Un démon au service d'un démon...Mais je peux te réconforter Bass !

Et Grell se prit un magnifique coup de poing.

_Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif ! Mon magnifique visage...

Grell prit un poudrier et recommença à se maquiller.

_Ce coup de poing était pour le fait tu m'as menti

Grell se retourna

_Mais non ! Je te jure que les faux cils sont très tendances !

_Mais non je te parle des Fowl.

_Je peux te dire que quand j'ai fauché une âme là bas, j'ai trouvé une âme de la même teinte que ton protégé.

Grell sortit une liste de son manteau.

_Domovoi Butler, mort de crise cardiaque à 16 heures tapantes. Je l'ai épargné car son âme servira

plus tard à sauver plusieurs vies.

_Bien sûr l'histoire de la pesée de lame...

_Exactement choupi ! Fit Grell avec un clin d'œil, nous jugeons les âmes avec impartialité avant de les faucher. Si c'est âme sans importance nous la fauchons mais si elle a ou aura une répercussion positive ou négative sur le monde. Nous la laissons. Mais en ces temps beaucoup d'âmes sont épargnés.

_Vous jugez aussi sur le futur ?

_ Le bureau est plus sophistiquéé maintenant. On peut aussi voir le futur de nos mourants. Bref, je fauchai cette âme et pendant que je l'examinai. Un garçon essayait de le ranimer avec des électrododes. J'ai jeté coup d'œil à ce gosse et son âme était absolument la même que celle de Ciel Phantomhive. Ca m'a vraiment choqué. Et je suis aussitôt venu te le dire mon Bassy !

_Il me semble que les shinigamis sont visibles aux yeux des humains non ?

Grell soupira.

_Oui Bassy mais comme je te l'ai dit l'entreprise est devenu plus moderne. Ca attirait l'attention des Shinigamis avec leur faux de la mort alors on a conçu un nouveau système d'invisibilité en traitant avec le Conseil des fées. Ils nous mirent au point un badge qui nous enveloppe d'un bouclier semblable à ceux des fées et donc invisible. L'ennuie c'est que ce badge sert pour dix missions et après il devient inutilisable. Le conseil avait prévue ça pour rapporter plus d'argent au monde souterrain. Will d'ailleurs en est fou de rage et les traite d'escrocs !

Sébastien réfléchit un instant.

_Pourtant mon maître a affronté Artemis Fowl lors d'un tournoi d'échec. Il ne rivalise pas d'intelligence avec Bocchan.

Grell faillit avaler son gloss.

_Quoi ?! Pas d'intelligence ?! Je peux te dire que l'on n'a pas vu un garçon plus doué que Artemis Fowl depuis Leonard de Vinci ! Tout le monde en haut ne jure que par lui. Tout les shinigamis veulent être celui qui va faucher son âme. Imagine combien son âme de génie nous apportera ! Je serais riche ! Et cet idiot d'Undertaker fera moins le fier, il a bien fauché l'âme de Robin des Bois et du Roi Arthur mais moi j'aurais bien ce gosse !

Sébastien reprit espoir. Il consulta sa montre à gousset.

_Je dois partir.

_Non Sebas-chan ! On ne s'est même pas embrassés ! J'ai acheté ce maquillage de chez Maybeline exprès pour toi ! Viens dans mes bras !

Sébastien sauta d'un bond de 6 mètres et atterrit dans un balcon.

_Je te demanderai de faire quelque chose, dit le démon. Et en échange...il lui envoya un baiser en l'air.

"Ugh...je me répugne moi même..." pensa Sébastien en frissonnant.

Grell fondit comme une barre de chocolat en murmurant : Ah...sebas-chan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Irlande 8 h, manoir des Fowl_

Artemis s'assit en baillant. Il était fatigué, il avait gagné contre cinq champions du monde des échecs en ligne plus trois ordinateurs champions d'Europe ce matin en se réveillant et pourtant la défaite d'hier contre Alois lui rongeait toujours le cœur. Il pensait que ces huit victoires allaient lui changer les idées mais non.

Butler s'avança vers lui et déposa une tasse de Café devant lui.

_Tout va bien Artemis ?

_Ce n'est rien mon vieil ami. Une petite humiliation hier.

Butler déposa les gaufres au chocolat pour les jumeaux ainsi qu'un plat traditionnel irlandais pour Artemis senior. Des croissants français pour Angeline et pour Artemis son plat préféré au petit déjeuner des Aumônières sucrées aux pommes, Artemis Senior réconforta son fils.

_Allons mon fils, on ne peut pas toujours gagner.

_Mais père, cet Alois a réussi à déjouer même la technique des Quatres. A moins qu'il n'ait vécu 100 ans je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu la contrer !

Et Artemis ne se doutait pas une seconde que son hypothèse pouvait être juste.

_Voyons Artemis, il existe des génies partout dans le monde. C'est peut être un génie aux échecs mais il existe aussi des génies en art, en mathématiques, en sport. Et puis tu as été le premier humain à découvrir le monde souterrain et à avoir gardé tous souvenirs. Tu les a aidés dans la révolution des gobelins, tu as les sauver d'Opale Koboi et...

Angeline frissonna en entendant le nom de cette felutine.

_Pardon chérie, s'excusa Artemis Senior.

_Et si tu l'invitais à prendre un gouter ? Proposa Angeline.

Artemis allait répondre à sa mère qu'il n'avait plus sept ans pour prendre un gouter. Mais il réfléchit une seconde et sourit.

_Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

Artémis but une gorgée de son café noir. Butler lui confia le journal.

_Tiens, le Louvre a été cambriolé. Dit Artemis, selon les sources, plusieurs tableaux d'une valeur inestimable ont été volé en plein jour, Artémis fronça les sourcils.

_Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ? Demanda Angeline.

_Je n'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il y a écrit...je vois flou de cet œil...fit Artémis surpris.

Angeline se leva paniquée.

_Quel œil ?! Le marron ou le bleu ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, ce n'est pas mon œil féerique mais le bleu. Je crois qu'à force de rester devant des écrans. Sa vue s'est quelque peu altérée.

Butler s'approcha pour examiner l'œil d'Artémis.

_Lorsque je travaillais a l'armée il y avait un bon ami qui avait eu l'œil infecté lors d'une attaque offensive. Je l'ai examiné et maintenant il va beaucoup mieux et il a ouvert un cabinet, il est devenu un opticien exceptionnel ayant lui même vécu l'expérience d'avoir failli perdre un œil. Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui.

_Bien, tu te feras examiné cet après midi. Termina le père d'Artémis. Ça te va mon fils ?

Mais Artémis n'écoutait pas. Il fixait un point invisible dans le mur et tremblait.

__Non ! Arrêtez ! Ne me touchez pas ! _

_Un petit garçon se tenait allongé sur une table. Des hommes avec des masques le tenaient fermement. Soudain l'un d'eux prit une espèce de sceau. Il était brulant._

_Ils vont le marquer au fer rouge...pensa Artémis._

_Ils prirent le sceau et tournèrent le jeune garçon violement sur le côté. Ils ricanaient et le mal se lisait sur leur masque._

__Non ! Non !_

_Ils appuyèrent bien fort le sceau sur cette peau blanche. La peau s'émietta et le sang gicla à flot. Le fer brûla la chair _

__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_Soudain Artémis put voir le visage du garçon. ..._

_Mais c'est moi ! Hurla Artémis.

Et il reçu une gifle monumentale.

Artemis baissa les yeux vers la main qui l'avait giflé.

_Reprend toi grand frère ! Cria Myes. Je ne te reconnais plus !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le petit garçon.

_Artémis bobo ! Ajouta Beckett.

Myes enlaça son grand frère et partit avec Beckett dans leur chambres.

Artemis respirait en sifflant, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Ce sang, les hurlements de ce garçon, le rire des hommes au masque...

Butler prit Artémis par l'épaule et le rassura :

_Que vous arriva t il Artémis ? Votre œil vous aurez t il montrer des images effrayantes ?

Artémis hocha la tête, encore choqué. Son œil le brulait toujours.

Butler prit son téléphone.

_J'appelle tout de suite Arum.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoO

_Los Angeles,16h_

Ciel se regardait dans un miroir. Ou plutôt regardait ses yeux. Il avait remarqué qu'ils avaient repris leur couleur bleu pacifique. Ou plutôt un œil. Avant ses yeux mixaient entre le bleu et le rouge. De tel qu'ils étaient mauves en permanence. Mais son œil gauche ou se situait le sceau de son contrat devenait plus bleu. Il dormait plus et avait bien cru ressentir le goût du salami quand il en avait goûté. Il en avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait jeté l'assiette.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il posa deux doigts sur son œil avec le sceau du contrat. Il était inquiet.

_Sébastien !

Le démon en costume apparut.

_Répond moi sans mentir.

_Je ne mens jamais bocchan.

_Qu'arrive t il à mon œil ?

J'organise un concours, celui qui poste une rewiew aura une brioche en chocolat ! xD

P.S : non c'est pas vrai.

Mais pourquoi ne pas satisfaire cette pauvre auteur dépravé en lui offrant une petite rewiew sympa ? °w°


End file.
